i see you
by snowbreeze99
Summary: di balik kacamata itu, aku selalu berusaha melihat matamu.


_disclaimer_

 _kyoukai no kanata belongs to_ _nagomu torii_

 **xx**

Mungkin teman-teman sekelasnya sangat sangat menyukai Hiromi- _senpai_.

Tapi Mirai tidak, ia hanya menyukai Akihito- _senpai_.

Dari pertama masuk sekolah, lebih tepatnya dari hari pertama MOS.

Akihito- _senpai_ adalah kakak pembimbing grupnya.

Ia selalu tersenyum, dan senyumnya sangat cerah, secerah masa depan Mirai.

Akihito- _senpai_ juga tidak pernah lupa mengingatkan, "jaga kesehatan ya!", "langsung pulang ke rumah, langsung istirahat", "jangan lupa bawa barang-barang yang udah disuruh", dan yang paling Mirai ingat adalah,

"jangan lupa bahagia!"

Akihito- _senpai_ berkata begitu sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat Mirai tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Mungkin alasan kenapa ia mau repot-repot ke kantin (padahal ia selalu membawa bento dari rumah) hanya sekadar membeli susu stroberi adalah untuk melihat Akihito- _senpai_ makan siang.

Mungkin alasan kenapa ia mau repot-repot memutar jalan ketika pulang sekolah agar melewati kelas Akihito- _senpai_.

Mungkin alasan ia masuk klub sastra (padahal ia bisa saja masuk klub musik dengan suaranya yang bagus) adalah untuk bertemu Akihito- _senpai_ yang menjadi ketua klub tersebut.

Mungkin pula alasan ia galau semalaman di kamar karena melihat Akihito- _senpai_ jalan berdampingan dengan Mitsuki- _senpai_ —yang sama-sama menjadi pengurus inti di klub sastra, mereka berdua tertawa, dan Akihito- _senpai_ tampak menunjukkan senyum terbaiknnya.

 **xx**

Akihito berulang kali melirik pada gadis berkacamata di seberang kursinya. Gadis itu pura-pura fokus pada buku yang dibacanya, tetapi tubuhnya tampak tidak nyaman.

"Kau kenapa, Kuriyama-san?" tanya Akihito penasaran.

Yang dipanggil kaget dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ti-ti-tidak apa-apa, _senpai_!" jawab Mirai gelagapan.

Akihito menatap tidak percaya. Matanya tetap memicing ke arah gadis itu.

"Hei Akkey, jangan menatapnya seperti itu. Kau seperti orang mesum, tahu," sindir Hiromi yang sedang berbaring di sofa belakang tempat Mirai duduk.

"Dia memang orang mesum," tambah Mitsuki.

Dasar, memang kakak beradik laknat.

"Heh, tapi aku tidak semesum kau, ya!" ucap Akihito tidak terima sambil menunjuk Hiromi.

"Oh, begitu?"

"A-a-aku izin keluar dulu _senpai_." Suara Mirai kembali menginterupsi. Ia keluar ruangan dengan terburu-buru.

"Anak itu kenapa sih?" tanya Akihito entah kenapa siapa.

"Ya mungkin ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mesummu itu," ejek Mitsuki.

Akihito menatap kedua kakak beradik itu dengan tatapan sengit.

"Bisakah kalian menghentikan omong kosong itu?"

 **xx**

Sudah dua pertemuan Mirai tidak ikut perkumpulan klub sastra. Gadis itu hanya mengirim pesan kepada Yui bahwa ia tidak enak badan.

Akihito juga jadi tidak pernah melihat gadis itu di kantin atau melewati kelasnya setiap pulang sekolah.

Ia tidak mau ambil pusing, toh dia bukan siapa-siapanya.

Mungkin gadis itu hanya lelah, karena perkumpulan klub selalu pada saat pulang sekolah. Atau mungkin gadis itu ingin mengikuti klub lain.

Yah, bisa jadi sih.

Namun ia merasa seperti ada yang salah.

 **xx**

Gadis itu benar-benar seperti menghilang di telan bumi.

Yang biasanya Akihito melihat setiap hari dengan jelas, kali ini hanya melihat apabila kebetulan, dan itu pun berakhir dengan Mirai yang selalu memalingkan wajahnya apabila tidak sengaja melihat Akihito.

Di klub pun ia sudah tidak menampakkan lagi wujudnya.

Mungkin gadis itu keluar dari klub.

"Kehilangan seseorang, Akkey?" tanya Hiromi sambil membenarkan syalnya.

"Tidak, memangnya aku siapa?" ucap Akihito agak sewot.

Hiromi hanya mengangkap bahunya.

Benar-benar tipikal orang yang menyebalkan.

Ruangan itu benar-benar sunyi. Baik Hiromi maupun Akihito tidak ada yang berminat untuk membuka suara.

Akihito jadi rindu. Biasanya Kuriyama Mirai akan banyak bicara, menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak ia ketahui.

Biasanya jika sudah bosan membaca buku, gadis berambut gulali itu akan meminta diceritakan sinopsis bukunya secara lengkap.

Biasanya kalau Akihito sudah bosan membaca buku, ia akan memerhatikan Mirai yang duduk di depannya. Memerhatikan betapa seriusnya gadis itu ketika membaca buku, yang berakhir akan diledek "mesum" oleh Hiromi dan Mitsuki.

Namun tanpa Akihito sadari, gadis itu selalu menampilkan semburat merah di balik kaca mata merahnya.

"Aku harus berbuat sesuatu."

 **xx**

Akihito celingak-celinguk seperti orang bingung. Ia kembali melirik kertas di tangannya.

Alamat apartemen Mirai, dan kini ia berada di depan kamar gadis itu.

Dengan ragu, Akihito menekan tombol bel.

 _"Tunggu sebentar!"_

Suara itu, suara yang Akihito rindukan.

Tak lama, pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis yang tingginya tak lebih dari pundak lelaki di hadapannya.

Mata gadis itu membulat dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit, kaget.

Akihito jadi gelagapan. "Hai," sapanya canggung.

" _S-senpai_ kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Mirai yang masih kaget.

Akihito menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan lembut.

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Entahlah, mungkin merindukanmu."

Mirai yang mendengar itu tambah kaget, ia menunduk. Tidak berani menatap Akihito.

"Apa yang _senpai_ bicarakan?"

Akihito menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Apa? Aku hanya mengatakannya yang sejujurnya."

Mirai memberanikan diri untuk menatap lelaki di hadapannya. "Kenapa?"

"Mungkin aku sudah terbiasa melihatmu."

Keduanya terdiam, hanya suara jangkrik yang mengisi kekosongan.

"Jangan bercanda…" Mirai membersihkan tenggorokannya.

Akihito mengernyit dahinya tak suka. "Maksudmu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Ya, mungkin kau hanya terbiasa melihatku. Tapi kau tidak—"

"Tidak apa?" Akihito memotong perkataannya.

"Tidak, tidak." Gadis itu menggeleng dan kembali menunduk.

Akihito menghela napas panjang.

"Kuriyama- _san,_ boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

Mirai mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap lelaki itu. "Eh?"

"Kenapa… kau tidak memakai kacamatamu?" ucap Akihito sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, juga terdapat semburat kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

"Eh…?" Mirai tidak dapat berkata-kata, dan hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan.

"Kacamata…" Akihito menggantungkan kalimatnya, "aku sangat menyukai Kuriyama yang memakai kacamata."

 _dan di balik kacamatamu aku selalu berusaha melihat matamu yang sangat indah._

"Jadi Kuriyama, maukah kau kembali ke klub sastra?"

 **Fin**


End file.
